


Bursting At The Seams

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: This happened because ofthis post. I wrote it at work. They are just shagging their brains out at TIFF. Reunion challenge. People wanted porn to get them through the days till TIFF.





	Bursting At The Seams

“Fuck, Armie, I don’t think I can take another go…” Timmy’s clawing to the sheets, writhing on his stomach, sweat running down his spine, pooling in the dimples above his ass.

“Oh, I think you can.” Armie breathes against his nape as he mouths his neck, his shoulders, one hand between Timmy’s protruding shoulder blades, pinning him down, the other at the back of Timmy’s right thigh, pushing it up, up on the mattress, spreading him open.

He’s watching his cum leak from Timmy’s red, swollen hole – thick white globs of goo dripping over his taint, his tight balls, hard and red despite having been emptied twice over the last few hours. He must be lying in an uncomfortably wet spot, his cock trapped between his little tummy and the mattress.

Armie grins at the thought.

Timmy had begged for Armie’s cock and Armie had given him what he craved, first stuffed his mouth with it, shutting up his needy whines, making him gag before relentlessly thrusting into throat.  
But that had been only foreplay. Armie had desperately needed a fuck. The first time he had made Timmy ride him, watching him bounce on his cock as he impaled himself on Armie’s veined, throbbing shaft. The sight had been too much too quickly, and Armie had pulsed deep inside Timmy’s delicate body, filling him to the brim.

It hadn’t nearly been enough to make up for five months of separation. Timmy was always greedy, always wanted Armie’s cum inside him, up his ass, in his mouth, filling his belly, on his skin, in his hair. After nearly half a year of going without it Timmy acted as if a junky on withdrawal.

Armie was only too happy to indulge his addiction.

He loved getting Timmy all filthy and worked up, hear him gasp and pant, curse and yell, whimper and moan. So he had played with Timmy’s hole afterwards, first with his fingers, then, when Timmy had started getting sore, with his mouth and tongue.

Armie loved Timmy’s taste, especially afterwards: salty, sweaty, musky, smelling like a sea shore at sunrise, his flavor ripe and bittersweet. Armie had lapped at Timmy’s hole, enjoying the feeling of the soft muscle giving way.

It had gotten Armie hard again, and Timmy as well. He was always so responsive, his lean body still attuned to Armie’s assaults despite the months apart. Or maybe because.

When his jaw had started cramping Armie had lowered Timmy’s legs, flipped him on his stomach, squelched a generous dollop of lube on his lovely, red boycunt and pushed in again. Fucking Timmy like this allowed him deep, languid thrusts, brushing Timmy’s prostate again and again, making him mewl and shake all over. He held Timmy down by his hips, ploughing into him so hard the bedframe rattled against the wall of his hotel room. He didn’t care.

He’d only edged himself over the last few days, encouraging his body to produce an enormous amount of cum without allowing it release. It paid off tonight; his balls were still full to bursting on the second go. When he came inside Timmy it felt like he outright flooded his bowels with his seed.

Timmy is almost incoherent by now, his protests only faint and half-hearted at best. Armie lays him out the way he wants him, toying with his hole again, smearing the wetness all over his cleft.  
“Hold yourself open for me, baby, show me your sweet hole.”

Timmy just grunts in response but his hands find their way to his ass, spreading his cheeks even wider apart, his thumbs prying himself open. He squirms, rubbing himself against the bed, breathing heavily. He’s insatiable.

“So gorgeous.” Armie stares between Timmy’s legs, watching Timmy expose his most vulnerable core. His rim looks like it’s pulsing, fluttering with his heartbeat. His insides are the color of a pale hibiscus. “You are so wet, baby. Your little cunt is just waiting to be fucked again.”

Armie loves feminizing Timmy. Now even more, with his shorter hair and his broader frame. He can’t wait for the holiday when he’s booked them into a cabin far away in the Rocky Mountains, where it’ll be just the two of them. He already bought a few short girlie dresses, overknees, frilly lace panties, a fishnet bodice.

Armie had a lot of time over the past months to do online shopping. He’s dreamt of Timmy wearing these clothes while he’d jerked off, fantasizing about Timmy with painted lips, his hooded eyelids dusted with eyeshadow matching his beautiful irises, sucking on a lollipop, waiting for daddy to put him over his knee…

“Please…” Timmy whimpers. Armie is not sure it’s in acceptance, need or revulsion. He decides on the first.

“Yeah, I know how much you need it.”

Timmy nods.

As a reward for being good, Armie spits in his hole. Timmy seems to feel it despite having been thoroughly wrecked, bucking his hips, moaning like a slut.

“Yes, come on, Armie, I’m just your dirty little whore. No need to go gentle. Just use me.” Timmy’s eyes are closed, his face flushed, turned to the side, his smooth crimson cheek a stark contrast to the white, rumpled sheets.

Armie turns him on his back, trapping his arms beneath him. Slaps him.

“Look at me!” 

Spits in his face when Timmy does. He blinks, slowly, licking his lips, grinning, blissed-out. Armie pulls his little ass in his lap. Seeing Timmy like this drives him crazy. He’s so hard his erection almost hurts. This time he doesn’t even use lube.

Timmy digs his heels into Armie’s knotted shoulder muscles as he circles his hips, buried balls deep inside Timmy’s leaking hole. Timmy’s head lolls from left to right, his arms thrown up over his head, grabbing the headboard for leverage as to not getting fucked into the wall.

This time, Armie draws it out, goes slow.

“There?” He asks, watching Timmy arch off the bed, his tiny nipples peaked, his chest flushed pink, mouth parted, chanting Armie’s name.

“Yeah…,” Timmy moans, his voice broken, soft. His cock slaps against his abdomen, half-hard only, spunk drying in his short black curls below his navel. He’s fucked-out, just the way Armie likes it, like a rag doll, nearly unconscious. Armie knows it’s a little sick but he can’t help it. There’s nothing he finds hotter than Timmy shagged nearly comatose. 

“Please, daddy, stuff my hole with your big cock. I’ll be your good little girl. I need you so much. I missed this, daddy, you taking care of me. So good…” Timmy is babbling, words just falling from his rosy lips. Armie doesn’t mind at all.

He comes a third time when Timmy sucks his thumb into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. It feels almost like a dry orgasm. He simply has nothing left to give.

“Don’t stop.” Timmy begs, and Armie just continues to fuck him, his cock not faltering, by now used to over-stimulation. He spits in his right hand and wraps it around Timmy’s shaft, tugging, coaxing it to full hardness despite Timmy struggling and panting.

“Oh, daddy, oh… I’ll make a mess.”

He knows how Timmy likes it, presses his thumb against the slit, his fist grabbing him tight. He’s stopped moving by now, just stays inside Timmy, feeling his guts clench and spasm as he comes with a broken cry, clear fluid seeping between Armie’s fingers.

“Please, I can’t anymore…,” Timmy whimpers. Armie offers him his hand and he licks it clean, obedient, pliant.

“My good little pony.” Armie smiles down at him. He’s utterly spent as well. It’s three in the morning. First press junket will start at eight. He hates those. And without Timmy it will be especially boring this year.

His only incentive will be watching Timmy limp into the shower just after sunrise. Then watch him limp over to his room. And later downstairs, where he’ll be confined to his own stuffy room full of journalists asking the same questions over and over.

Yet Armie made sure Timmy’s mind will be on other things. He smirks as he lies down next to him, pulling his sweaty face against his chest.

“Love you, baby.” He whispers.

“Love you too.” Timmy sighs.

“Not too much?”

“Never.”


End file.
